This invention relates to information delivery systems and methods and in particular to online delivery systems and methods, such as are used for delivering information over the World Wide Web (WWW) and which are to some degree fault tolerant so that information can still be made available despite a number of machines/processes being inoperable. The latter is a particular concern of the financial services industry.